The proposed research focuse on the role conflicts experienced by Chicago policewomen which arise from the interaction between their work role and four other rolesgender, race, parental and marital. We will also study the consequences of these role conflicts on individual strains and perfoormance (both job and family), and the coping strategies adopted by the individuals in response to previewed conflicts. Further, the research will identify differences between subgroups (e.g. blacks vs. whites, traditional and non-traditional job assignments); It will examine the influence of significant dyadic relationships (i.e. job and marital partners) on role conflicts and responses; and it will explore the views of top administrators in the Police Department on organizational factors that may affect conflicts experienced by policewomen. Major research findings will be discussed with Chicago police administrators in survey feedback sessions adsigned to stimulate organizational change. Findings will also have implications for male dominated occupations other than police-work. The study will be conducted by researchers at the Urban Institute and the Chicago police Academy. Three samples will be used in the study-- the main sample of police officers (women and men), and subsamples of police spouses and job partners. Questionnaires will be developed and mailed out to sample members, who will be selected with the help of the Chicago Police Academy. Descriptive and multivariate analysis will be conducted to address any research questions.